1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to teaching music and, more specifically, to a set of magnetically attached blocks having indicia for standard rhythmic notes and rest values imbued thereupon so that a user may place appropriate blocks together to form musical sequences practice educational exercises. On each block two opposing sides are fitted with magnets for connecting to one another, the blocks are either colored black to represent notes or white to represent rests while on the remaining four sides, the primary blocks are based on the quarter note value and its rhythmic equivalent. Other blocks of the present invention make up a full set, representative of values such as eighth notes, sixteenth notes and their equivalents, while also varying in size, matching their rhythmic proportion to said primary blocks. Typically a complete set of the present invention consists of 50 blocks that can all be connected to one another magnetically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other block devices designed for teaching music and rhythm. While these musical education devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.